Jinx is a Menace
by HaNeul Kim
Summary: When Piltover's Finest go to the Institute of War, Vi thinks that her days of dealing with Jinx's shenanigans are over; unfortunately, the Enforcer is dead wrong (well, a little less dead and a little more wrong). [Part 2 of a three part series.] [First part is 'The Past should stay in the Past'.][One-shot and lots of cursing.][Should I put Romance as a category?]


**AN**: I'm back with the sequel to "The Past should be left in the Past"… I really should be working on my Hunger Games fics though… Please don't hate me. Iloveyouguys. Also… I only have a vague idea of where I'm going with this so… Good luck, do well!

* * *

**Jinx is a menace**

"**Victory!**"

The word was shouted over the speaker as Vi grinned at Jayce. The summoners had been in a heated match and the game had lasted a little over an hour. Stretching, Vi stuck her tongue out at Katarina who huffed and flipped her hair while sashaying away- but not before flicking the Enforcer off, there was a reason that the pink haired "champion" didn't like the assassin.

"She's so pretentious! This is why I _hate _bein' on her team. Honestly! I don't understand _why_ the summoners have to put us on the same team as some fucking Noxian- do they not read our fucking profiles? Noxians and people from Piltover just _cant_ get along!"

Vi grumbled while Jayce laughed. Just as the "Defender of Tomorrow" was about to speak, Ezreal came over while smiling.

"That's not true, Vi, the people of Piltover get along with almost everyone- the only real exception is with the people from Zaun."

After saying this, Ezreal grimaced before looking over to where Katarina had disappeared to.

"Though… I do share your sentiments about Noxians… they're just too cruel and I know that a lot of Demacians don't care for them."

Jayce and Vi shared a look before the Enforcer grinned. The reason most from Piltover didn't care for the Noxians was because the Noxians were friendly with Zaun, Vi guessed the reason that Ezreal didn't care for Noxus much was because of his ties to Demacia- the ex-criminal vaguely remembered hearing from Xin Zhao and Garen about how the Prodigal Explorer was close to Lux, Garen's younger sister.

"I'm _sure _that's the reason. Anyways, I'ma head out, Cupcakes probably waitin' fer me with a nice cup of tea."

Ezreal flushes a bit, catching Vi's sarcasm before rolling his eyes and waving the pinkette off while Jayce laughs heartily. The three head their separate ways and Vi chuckles softly to herself while walking along the corridors of the Institute of War.

Whistling softly, Vi can't help but be impressed at the institution's size but pauses when she hears a familiar cackle. Please don't let it be who she thought it was.

"Heya Fat Hands! Fancy seein' you here!"

God _damn_ it.

"Why are you here, Jinx?"

Jinx grinned before hopping over to where Vi was. Putting her hands behind her back and leaning forward, the blue haired female grins in delight before straightening up and looking this way and that.

"_Weeeeell_, you said not to follow you immediately aaaaaand… I didn't! But now that 'm here, I can finally give Hat Lady a piece of my mind- Oh! Do ya think them summoners will put us on the same team and have us fight against Hat Lady?"

Vi groaned and brought a gauntlet clad hand up to her face and rolled her eyes upward. Dear Lord, no matter how hard she tried, it seemed as if Vi just couldn't shake Jinx.

"It doesn't work like that… they look over your profile and look at yer strengths and weaknesses before deciding on if they wanna summon you or not."

"Awww, that's too bad… I _really_ wanted to be on yer side! Ohhh~ Think of all the fun we'd have if we were on the same team- _especially_ against the Sheriff."

Shaking her head, Vi just walked away from where Jinx was and waved at her while turning her back- there was tea to be had with her favorite Sheriff and she'd be damned if she was late… it would probably make Caitlyn suspicious because most of the time there were announcements for when someone new joined the League.

* * *

**[****One Week Later****]**

"Stay _still_! I'm trying to shoot you!"

Caitlyn gritted her teeth while aiming her rifle at Jinx after Jinx's bullets had missed her, barely. She mentally berated herself when she'd wondered where Vi was. As per usual for whenever she was picked, Vi had been chosen to be the jungler but she was currently on _Jinx's_ team and… she really didn't want to know what the Enforcer would do. Sure, the summoners had control of them while in lane but in the spawning pool… they had a bit of free will and control over what was done and said.

Immediately after dodging yet another bullet, Vi came from behind and charged at the Sheriff while grinning. Sure, outside of Summoner's Rift, Cupcake was her favorite but truth be told? Vi had _kinda_ missed fighting against the other side of the law.

"Oh, look at _me_… I'm on the case!"

Jinx giggled maniacally at Vi's taunt and took aim at Caitlyn who yelped and netted out of the way of Vi's gauntlets. The Sheriff hissed as she was grazed by the after blast of her partner's Excessive Force. Caitlyn _logically _knew that Vi wasn't actually controlling herself at the moment but the sheriff of Piltover couldn't help but give a shout of anger.

"Watch where you're punching, Vi!"

Vi gave a sheepish smile while rubbing her nose with her right pointer finger. Suddenly, Jinx gave a shout of joy and used Switcheroo while swapping Fishbones for Pow-Pow. The blue haired champion took two shots before using Zap which caused Caitlyn's movements to become slowed.

"Alright!"

Shouted Vi, the adrenaline getting to her head as she took aim and charged at Caitlyn and hit her. After getting the kill, the pinkette blinked and flushed in embarrassment, oh boy… Caitlyn would _not_ be happy with her after the match. It was one thing for Vi to help the psychotic Jinx but a totally different one for Vi to be the one to kill her partner.

Recalling with Jinx, Vi wallowed in self pity while Jinx jumped onto Vi's back and bit the taller female's ear. Their bodies were sweaty and Vi shivered and gulped while Jinx took Vi's earlobe between her pearly whites and nibbled. Unconsciously, her gloved hands came up to support Jinx's weight before she snapped out of it and then snapped at the "adc".

"The fuck! GET OFFA ME!"

Flailing, the Enforcer tried to get the Loose Cannon off of her back but to no avail. Others were now either spawning or recalling and Vi just buried her face into her gauntlet gloved hands while Garen blinked in surprise at seeing Jinx and Vi's interactions. It was no secret that Caitlyn and Vi, outside of matches, would stop at nothing to capture the marksman who was now currently climbing Vi like she was her own, personal, jungle gym.

'_Fuck, fuck, fuck, __fuck__! This is it, this is when we're fuckin' found out and Caitlyn throws me in the slammer fer lying to her about me an' Jinx!_'

Ahri tilted her head to the side and pursed her lips while eyeing the two girls in front of her. While the Gumiho _was_ getting better at human interactions, seeing Jinx and Vi acting this way together was confusing.

"Is this… 'normal'… human behavior? You say you hate each other and yet…"

Leona shook her head and patted the fox's head. The poor mid-laner was still trying her best to compute what she was seeing as Vi finally knocked Jinx off of her back. By this time though, Vi's face was a deep red in color and she scrubbed at her left ear while trying to forget the pleasant sensation that had shot down her spine.

"THIS ISN'T NORMAL!"

"Awww, c'mon Fat Hands! Don't be that way!"

Leona cleared her throat before stating that they should head back out to their lanes. Glaring, Vi bought a few items but not before Jinx brought her down into a deep kiss that ended with the blue haired carry drawing blood from the pinkette's lips.

"Come gank for me _any_time, Fat Hands."

By the forty minute mark, it was clear that the other side would lose so the opposing summoners decided to surrender. Sighing, Vi leaned against the wall outside of the summoning area and licked her bottom lip. The injury that Jinx had inflicted was gone as well as the other injuries she'd sustained during the match but the feel of Jinx's lips against hers was burned into her memory and she groaned in despair at hearing Jinx's laughter.

"Awww, what's wrong, Loser? Still thinking 'bout my lips? It's okay to admit it, I'm sure that Hat Lady wouldn't mind."

Caitlyn walked out of the summoning area with a towel and narrowed her eyes on the two before clearing her throat. It was a rule in the Institute that champions weren't allowed to pick fights and that any and all hostility towards one another was to be left at the door- that didn't mean that the champions would be all buddy buddy though.

"Vi, if I may have a word with you?"

"Sure thing, Cupcake."

Jinx pouted and puffed her cheeks out before following the other two. Grabbing Vi, Jinx stuck her tongue out at Caitlyn who blinked in surprise and then pulled Vi away from the Sheriff.

"Later, Hat Lady! I'ma be stealin' yer partner now!"

"DAMN IT, JINX! LET GO OF ME!"

The Enforcer continued to protest until they turned the corner and then she was silenced by Jinx pulling her down roughly into a kiss. Grunting, the pinkette put her hands up, not sure what to do, until a few moments had passed and she eventually set them on the blue haired female's hips and just gave into the kiss. She told herself that she'd only do it this once, that the adrenaline from the previous match was still coursing through her veins.

"I don't like you bein' so close to that Sheriff, Vi."

Jinx said seriously, pink eyes glinting dangerously as she grabbed Vi's right hand and put it on her ass. Back in the days before Vi had reformed and become an officer, whenever the two of them went out on a heist together they always celebrated a good job with sex and so Jinx's brain had put the two excitement and Vi together and she _really_ wanted Vi right now.

Vi blinked and flushed before squeezing the flesh under her right hand and gulped before turning her head to the side, blue eyes narrowed. She hated that she still had feelings for the menace but… it _had_ been a long time since her last tryst.

"Not like you can protest it… you're kind of a criminal that I'm tryna capture…"

"Maybe out there but in here? We can be '_friends_'… which means that we can spend lots of time together… trying to get to _know_ each other."

"Get to know each other my ass."

"Mmm… well… I _do_ wanna get to know yer ass again… it was so nice the last time I saw it~"

"You were always such a pervert."

"That's one of the reasons that you loved me though."

Vi cursed herself as she felt her heart flutter at Jinx's words. Sighing, the ex-criminal looked around for any signs of Caitlyn, Jayce, or Ezreal before picking Jinx up and pinning the shorter against the wall. Bowing her head a bit, Vi kissed at the other's neck before bringing her gauntlet clad hand up and brushed against Jinx's thigh.

"Mmmm, _yeahh_, just like ol' times, yeah?"

"Shaddup."

"Love it when ya talk dirty to me, Fat Hands."

Vi, having enough of the other's mouth, crashed their lips together while her body pinned Jinx's still so that she could take her gauntlets off. The machinery crashed to the ground and, finally, Vi placed her freed hands onto Jinx's hips, groaning at feeling the skin there.

Pulling away, both females panted before Vi tensed at hearing footsteps and voices. Quickly, she looked around and found an alcove and set Jinx down and grabbed her weapons. Dragging Jinx along afterwards, the pinkette noticed that the criminal was about to speak and so she covered the other's mouth while hiding and holding Jinx close.

"I just have the strangest feeling about those two, Jayce."

"I'm sure if anything was going on between them, Sheriff, then Vi would tell you. You're her trusted partner after all… but… what would happen if those two _did _have a history together?"

The criminal and ex-criminal held their breaths while waiting for a response from Caitlyn. Jinx didn't really care what Hat Lady thought but Vi was sweating bullets as she waited for her partner's response.

"I… suppose that I would have to ask Jinx to change… and perhaps give her a job at the station. If she means a lot to Vi then who am I to break them apart? Plus, I'd rather have Vi still on our side than for her to reconvert into a criminal."

"Seems like a smart choice… plus, with Jinx as one of the officers of the law maybe she'd be less incline to blow buildings up."

"I highly doubt that but there always is the Institute if she gets antsy, I know Vi gets antsy without action and so we come to fight here often."

As the pair passed by, Vi relaxed and fell slowly to the ground while bringing Jinx with her and setting the other on her lap. Placing her forehead against Jinx's shoulder, she bites down gently and Jinx moans.

"So what do ya think, Fat Hands?"

"I think… that I need to shut you up fer a while."

* * *

About two hours later, Vi and Jinx could be seen laying in bed while the blue haired female was smiling lazily, licking her lips ever once in a while. Turning to the side, she looked at Vi and cuddled up to the other female while drawing nonsensical patterns on her partner's stomach. If there had ever only been one effective way to shut the criminal up it was by making sure that her mouth was busy doing something else. Needless to say it had worked splendidly.

"I miss this… you makin' me stop talkin' like that."

Jinx slurs, still drunk off of pleasure while Vi snorts and wraps an arm around the other's waist; though, she was smirking with half lidded eyes. The Enforcer sighed and ran a hand through her own tresses while looking up at the ceiling, weighing the pros and cons of coming clean to Caitlyn.

"Yer thinking' too much. Just tell Hat Lady, you heard what she said… and… I'd be willin' to stop blowing stuff up if it meant you fuckin' me on a regular basis."

Vi snorted before throwing Jinx an exasperated smile. Pro, Vi could have Jinx whenever she wanted. Con, Caitlyn _probably_ wouldn't trust her for a while. Pro, Jinx would finally stop blowing buildings up. Con, there'd be a lot of paperwork. Sighing, Vi brought Jinx closer to her and just rolled to her side before burying her face into the gunner's neck.

"It's up to you… What do _you_ want?"

"I think it'd be nice to be with ya and not have you tryna punch the shit outta me… plus… since I've come to Piltover, there's more crime and so we can just beat up the 'bad guys'."

The two looked at each other before snorting and then laughing. Sitting up slowly, the covers pooled around Vi's waist as she looked over her shoulder and grinned. The ex-criminal was thinking about how she would bring this up with Cupcake but decided to do what she always did; act first, think later.

"C'mon, let's go tell Cucpake."

"Ya gotta stop callin' Hat Lady that… yer makin' me jealous.

"I've always called her Cupcake, I'll just give you yer own nickname… I think I like Jinxie."

Jinx flushed and grabbed the pillow that Vi had been using before burying her face into it. Lifting her hand, she flicks the pinkette off before grinning into the fabric of the pillow case. She didn't care for 'Cupcake' but she'd make an effort to get along with the Sheriff- for Vi's sake.

"Fine, let's go tell Hat Lady."

* * *

"RUN!"

Vi grabbed Jinx's hand and the two ex-criminals laughed together while Caitlyn aimed and lined up her shot, her eyes narrowed in anger when the two had come to her room in order to tell her everything and by everything she meant _every_thing (thanks, Jinxie).

"GET BACK HERE YOU TWO! HOW WILL YOU REPAY ME FOR GOING INTO DETAIL!?"

"SORRY HAT LADY! BUT FAT HANDS SAID THAT YOU WOULD WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHING~!"

Jinx shouts over her shoulder while grinning maniacally, pink eyes lit up in amusement while Vi's blue ones showed fear. After running for their lives for the better part of the day (Cupcake wouldn't _actually _kill them but… getting shot still fucking hurt), the trio sat out on one of the balconies located in the Institute while Caitlyn enjoyed a nice cup of tea and Vi and Jinx sat side by side, grinning at each other.

"Well… I suppose I should say 'Welcome to the team'… When we go back to Piltover, we'll have to start you at the department. There's going to be so much paperwork."

Vi groaned at Caitlyn's words before looking at Jinx and sighing. As much as the Enforcer hated paperwork, she'd do nothing but if it meant that Jinx could become one of Piltover's finest.

* * *

**AN:** Welp… that's that! I… the end kind of got away from me and things just happened and my brain was just like "here ya go" and my hands were like "K", I'll make one more of these one-shots (decided on making this a series) two out of three done! The next one shot will be what happens when Jinx and Vi get their "sorta happy ever after" while Jinx, Vi, and Caitlyn become the infamous Piltover trio… or the new "Piltover's Finest". (Jinx is still going to be a menace though.)

Leave a review if you found a grammatical/spelling error! Love you guys. (IswearI'llupdatemyHungerGamesficsoon.)


End file.
